Unforgivable Intentions
by MystikTears
Summary: Greg had changed. He was acting weird. It wasn't till later the CSIs knew why. Why would anyone do such a thing to Greg. NO SLASH
1. Unforgivable

Chapter 1

The lab, as usual, was very busy. Everyone was working their butts off, especially Grissom. As head of the shift he was in charge of everything. What people were doing, what they weren't doing, and why. But unlike any other day one person in particular wasn't Mr. Sunshine like usual at the very least.

His hair was the same, that was for sure, but the attitude changed. He was grumpy, rude, and messy. His lab coat clutched to his body tightly as he walked in from the rain, unusual for this time of year.

From the start Grissom was suspicious, but with the lab being the way it was he was never around to ask him if he was alright.

Greg wasn't alright.

"Greg I need you to store these for me," the Texas accent had caught the young man off guard as he stared wearily at the tall man in front of him.

"Do it yourself!" Greg snapped this time catching Nick of his guard. The stunned expression lasted a second before the CSI snapped back.

"It's your job Greg! Now take these samples and store them till I get a match! God Greg! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Nick growled. Greg just sat there as if nothing had happened before snatching the sample from the Texans hands.

"Whatever," he murmured before storing the samples that were needed. Nick walked of mumbling words unkind to the human ear. Not only did it not stop there, but towards other people. One of those people happened to be called by the name of Catherine. Messing with Catherine was like messing with a pack of wolves.

You wouldn't live to see another day.

Unlike Nick's evidence, Catherine's needed to have results right then and there. Walking into Greg's 'office' she handed Greg the evidence without a word. Raising an eyebrow he looked at her emotionless.

"And what is it that you want me to do with this?" He snapped. Catherine took no hint that he was in a bad mood.

"Well examine it of course," she said in a innocent Catherine tone. Greg only raised his other eyebrow in response before handing it back to her.

"I think not," he said, turning his chair around to do the work he was doing before, absolutely nothing.

Catherine's blood boiled. She turned Greg's chair to look at her square in the eye. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she was furious. Greg acted as if he didn't notice this and remained emotionless.

"You are the lab tech. You take care of this shit it is not my job to do this for you. I will get Grissom on your ass if you don't change your damned attitude," her voice blared letting everyone in the lab know she was talking to Greg. But Greg showed no sign that he cared.

"No," was his final answer. Catherine stormed off towards Grissom's office. Greg just sat there as if Catherine wasn't in there in the first place.

Sara was the same way. She would bite your head off if you yelled at her. But today she was in a particularly good mood. Not long after Catherine had talked to Greg he had walked silently towards the break room.

Sara and Warrick were in this room as well. They had been working on a case involving the murder of a young thirteen year old girl. Sara had some coffee, a sandwich, and an apple. Warrick had a Pepsi, some chicken, and French fries.

Sara looked distastefully at the chicken that lay in front of her. Warrick caught unto this and smirked.

Holding the chicken up to her he asked, "Want some?" Sara chuckled lightly before responding with a no. Sara tried to get up to throw some trash in the garbage before she tripped on the chair. Being able to control herself from falling the coffee in her hand seemed to have a mind of its own. Greg happened to be behind Sara when this unfortunate event happened and the coffee spilled all over his jacket.

He growled loudly at the surprised Sara as she picked up some of her napkins and dabbed the coffee from his jacket.

"Sorry Greg. I am so sorry," she said quickening her pace at dabbing. Greg, angry, smacked her hands from the dabbing letting the napkins fly in every direction.

"You better be sorry!" He snapped his hand rose in the air. Sara stared at him questionably at the fact he would hit her. Warrick, who had controlled himself from his hysteria laughs, had done the same.

"Yo man! What's wrong with you!" Asked Warrick, rising from the table. Greg just kept his eyes on Sara.

"I would like to ask you the same thing," came another voice from behind him. Warrick, Sara, and eventually Greg looked to see the mysterious voice. It was Grissom and Catherine lurked behind him.

"My office, Greg. Now," Grissom sternly said before walking towards his office. Greg, reluctantly, did the same only to scowl. Shutting the door behind him he looked at the older man before him.

"Sit," Grissom said taking his glasses off. Greg grumbled before doing this task.

"What is wrong with you Greg? You refuse to do you job with both Catherine and Nick and then almost hit Sara. What is wrong with you," he repeated. Greg just looked at him.

"Yes you would be protective of your little bitch Sara," he said letting a slow smirk devour his face. Grissom, furious on the inside, kept his cool.

"You're on suspension, Greg. Two weeks. I don't want to see or hear from you till then," he said coolly. Greg only stared emotionless at him like he had done to Catherine.

"How about you just fire me? Then you and the lab don't have to see my face again and then your dogs of CSIs don't have to deal with me and I don't have to see your damned face anymore because you don't even know how to do your job. Eckle's right. You aren't fit for your job," yelled Greg.

It was the last straw for Grissom. He only nodded his head and looked up to the young man in front of him.

"Then you're fired," he said calmly before Greg opened the door and to leave slamming it on his way out.

"If that is how you feel," Grissom said under his breath.


	2. What?

Chapter 2

The next night wasn't so easy for the five CSIs. Grissom, who did not have the heart, was unable to file the papers recognizing the fact that Greg had been 'fired' more of quit was the word. But nether less the feeling that had erupted into each of their stomaches at the same time had silenced these select few of people in the lab.

Sara looked uneasily at her papers that sat a few inches from her. Warrick the same except he stared at the pen one centimeter from the yellow papers. Nick looked at Grissom as the same went for Catherine. Grissom looked at each of them before clearing his throat to get all of their attention.

"The unfortunate events, of which had happened not to long ago, cannot effect your work to day. So for you Nick..." and as Grissom handed out the assignments David Hodges came into the room, out of breath and certainly red. Before Grissom could hand Sara her file he had to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What is the matter, David?" His eyes on him as of everyone else's. David only put his finger in the air to say hold on.

"Th-there's a-um-a tape for you guys," he clutched his knees as he stuttered the words. The team looked at each other confused before stumbling out of their chairs.

In the lobby a woman looked nervously around before shuddering a bit. She a light colored girl with blond hair. Her blues eyes made her features soft. A small mole was place above her lip. She was in blue jeans, sneakers, and a blue shirt. When the team saw her she seemed to freeze before patting her bag.

"I have a tape fore you guys about the rape of the little girl, Amelia Fulman. I thought you should have it," she said before taking the video from her bag. Warrick nodded.

"That's my case. I would have been happier to have just come over to take it when I came over," he said taking it. The woman nodded.

"No, NO! You don't understand! There seems to be something else on this tape as well other than Amelia being kidnapped," her hand movements were jerky and her voice seemed to form into a high pitched squeak. Warrick looked at the woman then to Grissom as he gave a light shrug.

"What is your name Miss?" Asked Grissom after dismissing the rest of the team except Warrick.

"Melina Gracen," she answered biting her lower lip.

"Melina come with us and point out what you mean," Warrick said wearily before showing Melina the way towards a room with a television. Grissom pulled a chair out for Melina, who hesitantly took it. Warrick sighed before putting the tape into the VCR. Amelia, a fourteen year old teenager, walked in silently. Melina was behind the counter chewing gum and filing her nails with a sweet smile resting upon her face. All-of-a-sudden a man in a black sweats and a mask came barging in grabbing Amelia around the waist and...

Just when a scream was do Melina interrupted.

"Go back you missed it," Melina was jumpy. Warrick did as he was told and rewound the tape till Melina yelled stop. She traced her finger along the screen at the entrance. A man walking along was pushed by another man dressed in a white shirt, black jeans, and a red bandanna. He shoved something in the younger man's shoulder. Warrick rewound the tape and without the guidance of Melina's finger. The younger man had a light face.

Rewind.

He was in a weird looking jacket with different zippers.

Rewind.

He had baggy pants with one chain hanging from the side.

Rewind.

The other man had a knife.

Rewind.

The blood started to show, if you had your nose to the screen like Warrick.

Rewind.

He had spiky hair...

You didn't need to rewind the tape to know who. Out of breath as if someone had punched the air out of his body. Grissom, who was unable to see these similarities simply because Warrick's face was so close to the screen.

"It's Greg," Warrick said using a chair as leverage.

"He was stabbed," Grissom's eyes grew wide.

Sorry it is so short. I had no idea to launch the idea of. Sorry.


	3. Rewind

Chapter 3

Rewind

Everyone is working hard today as I can see. Grissom is giving me weird looks from the start. When I walked through that door I knew he would. He can see right through me. He does that to everyone. If it weren't for my jacket that hung to every curve of my body I wouldn't be so nervous. Even without the damned rain it would be the same. I guess.

I sit down in my chair and the first thing I hear is Nick's voice and I will admit it startled me even though I am used to this.

"Greg I need you to store these for me," not even a 'hello how is your day' was caught in his words. Just work. He didn't do that for Catherine, Sara, Warrick, or even Grissom. He always said hi before he went straight for the matter of being in their face.

But not for me.

"Do it yourself!" I was awfully surprised at how they came out._He_ was right! Nick's expression had surprised me however. I don't know how they just did. It wasn't like I wasn't suspecting it.

"It's your job Greg! Now take these samples and store them till I get a match! God Greg! What the fuck is wrong with you?" He growled at me as if I was a stranger in a dog's yard. So I took his stupid samples from his rude hands and stored them mumbling a 'whatever' in between. Stalking off, he muttered things I would never expect to hear in my entire life. _He_ said those words before so really I can't say much in the matter.

Catherine wasn't as rude as the Texan had been or as I in those last few moments.

She was worse if you pressed her buttons wrong.

She handed me the samples without a word and looked at me expecting me to do something with them. I looked at her without a hint of emotion. _He_ told me to look angry. _He_ told me not to let them get to me. _He_ told me I should be the one looking as if I were to bite everyone's head off. But I couldn't. I don't know how I could. They haven't treated me equal so far, just like I was only there for nothing but work.

I was, so why am I mad?

Maybe it is because they don't treat each other like that. I wasn't a part of their circle, which I could work with. I was after all there for work.

But then again he does have a point somewhere in there.

"And what is it that you want me to do with this?" The way my voice boomed made me scared of myself, but not Catherine.

"Well examine it of course," her voice was sweet and innocent as if I had not snapped at all. _He_ tried to tell me that she wouldn't care at the least.

_He _was right.

"I think not," and with the might of my words I gave her the samples she oh so needed. I turned my chair around so she could not see my face. I remember going to the fair and seeing a gypsy who only wanted a dollar for your fortune. When you listened to her words and heard that something bad will happen tomorrow you have to worry just a little. But when tomorrow comes and nothing happens the only thing you worry about is being jacked of your money for a fortune that wouldn't come true.

I wished that I was being jacked of my money and the fortune wouldn't come true. How wrong I was. And the worst part,it wasn't my money being jacked.

She grabbed my chair and turned it towards her. She had a look of fury plastered on her face. I tried to look angry, more than her, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't look like I was kicking ass and taking names. Just emotionless.

"You are the lab tech. You take care of this shit it is not my job to do this for you. I will get Grissom on your ass if you don't change your damned attitude," the whole lab probably knew what was going on in this small room of equipment.

"No," and with that she left. Something in me started to shake, yelling at me I had done wrong. I couldn't take it and I as well left.

Sara and Warrick were in the break room. Brilliant. Sara, with her vegetarian food, and Warrick, with his non vegetarian food. I could see from the corner of the room she had just rejected Warrick's food. I walked past to grab a cup of water or something to stop my insides from shaking out when it hit me.

The coffee.

Sara had a look of pure sorrow and Warrick had the laugh of pure hysteria. Grabbing napkins she dabbed at my lab coat mumbling how sorry she was. I growled loudly only to be drowned with Warrick's laughter. My hand shook before slapping Sara's hands from my jacket.

Napkins flew everywhere and a dumbfound Sara only looked at me. I raised my hand to the air as if I would hurt her. I wouldn't but I couldn't shake myself away from the fact……

"You better be sorry," at the sound of my angered words Warrick stopped and jumped out of his chair.

"Yo man! What's wrong with you!" And before I could say anything a voice erupted from behind me.

"I'd like to ask the same thing," Warrick and Sara's eyes were past me and to the door. I knew who it was but I couldn't bring myself to face Grissom. Reluctantly I did. Catherine behind him, Grissom had a stare that said it all. Now I had to tell him.

"My office, Greg. Now," a stern voice I will never hear again. Grumbling I did. And after I shut the door I felt my insides fall out.

"Sit," he took off his glasses. He did that when he was irritated. I did so, hiding my gulp with a scowl.

"What is wrong with you Greg? You refuse to do you job with both Catherine and Nick and then almost hit Sara. What is wrong with you?" his repeated words echoed in my head. The only words that were meant for my well being but instead was brought up only because Catherine had to complain.

"Yes you would be protective of your little bitch Sara," I nearly chocked on the words and my voice was raspy. It came out as a deviant phrase. I felt heartless when the only emotion_he_ told me had slowly devoured my face. A smirk. I could see him mad on the inside, but not on the outside.

"You're on suspension, Greg. Two weeks. I don't want to see or hear from you till then," his voice was mildly cool and his expression had been kept in place, but his eyes had deceived him.

"How about you just fire me? Then you and the lab don't have to see my face again and then your dogs of CSIs don't have to deal with me and I don't have to see your damned face anymore because you don't even know how to do your job. Eckle's right. You aren't fit for your job," I could feel my heart shatter. And the shaken in my body had increased. I wanted to yell 'help me' right to his face.

Then I remembered. I was just a coworker. He wouldn't care like the others hadn't. He could yell 'I am going to kill myself today' and Grissom will only say 'make sure you have a replacement before you do so.' No one would care.

"Then you're fired," his calmness had only proven my point. I left. Left the lab and everyone else. I went into dangerous territory of _him_.

I had no idea how wrong I was about Grissom and the others.

Fastforward


	4. Fear

Fast forward. Stop.

Slowly and gently he placed his hands on the steering wheel of his car. Sadness washed over the ex-lab tech and nothing in the world would rewind his day, no, his week back. He wished over and over again that he could blurt out to Grissom HELP ME HELP ME! But the words never left the tip of his tongue and the harsh words escaped.

Tears welled up into his eyes and looking away from the steering wheel Greg looked at the lab. The pain that tore through his heart had been like a knife, twisting and turning the cold stainless steel into a place unknown.

Fear.

It struck through his entire body shook violently as his brain registered what might happen soon. He gripped the steering wheel to try and control the vibrations from his body. The more he shook the harder he gripped the steering wheel. Then he slowly stopped. He sighed but not in satisfaction.

Taking his keys a rammed the small metal into the ignition starting the car. Greg breathed harder the closer he got to his home. He wondered if anything could get him out of this.

Run.

He had done this in the past when he needed to get away from his problems. But then again this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't have ran away. But he did. The upside he wouldn't have been able to live one of his dreams if he hadn't have ran. Now that he did maybe someone else's live was in danger.

Someone's live was in danger.

He wiped the sweat that cascaded down his forehead to his cheek. No running. No RUNNING! He wouldn't let _that _happen again. _He_ had done it once before and Greg knew that_ he_ would do it again. But the question was why him? Why Greg? Was it for fun? Did Greg do something to deserve this?

He stopped the car In front of his apartment building. The fear had built up again and made him shake violently again.

'Greg, keep yourself focused. Don't let him see you afraid.'

He winced at the pain from his stomach and unvoluntarily looked under his shirt. The huge scar the blade from _his_ knife had not been cleaned up and Greg was afraid it would open up during his time at his job. Thankfully it didn't.

Greg let his shirt fall down and he got out of his car. The way to his apartment was long but to Greg it was to short. He hadn't remembered a time he was so afraid of going to his house. Except a long time ago……

Greg gulped before suddenly appearing before his door. The handle was within his reach but Greg did not feel like grasping it. He stood there for what seemed forever. He could turn back now and run from it all.

Too late now.

He allowed his hand to reach out and touch the knob. Slowly he turned it. Greg unhurriedly opened the door. He was only greeted by darkness from his humble abode. Hopeful he closed the door.

'He's not here!'

He clicked the door and locked it quietly so the intruder wouldn't be able to come in.

"Hello Greg."

Too late.

Fast forward.


	5. Pain

Pain

Was it Greg or had the whole room itself suddenly stop? Looking into the eyes of a cold hearted killer never struck him as a very fortunate think. In fact he thought of it opposite. It was indeed a very unfortunate thing.

Fear tore at his very skin as the dark figure approached him.

"For awhile I thought you were dead," the cold statement made an involuntary shiver crawl up Greg's spine.

"For awhile I thought you couldn't take care of yourself and let yourself die of starvation but then I thought you were murdered….." a knife slowly brushed on Greg's cheek.

"Then I'd be mad. Not because I care though," he brought his face to level with Greg's and his mouth next to his ear.

"Because it wouldn't have been me," a terrifying laugh had left the man's body and he bellowed out with no remorse what so ever. Greg couldn't bare it and tugged at the door lock. He wanted to hear the sweet satisfaction of the metal clink as the door open to the open air. The man's laughter carried on for what seemed forever. Greg pulled again at the lock and the beautiful ring of the metal had approached his ears. But nothing else. The man had stopped laughing.

Greg hurriedly opened the door to the cool breeze of the Las Vegas weather. To his dismay the door was slammed in his face and the man stood over him.

"That got you into trouble once, and it has again," Greg felt the blade of the knife again and to his horror he felt a warm liquid cascade from his left shoulder. It wasn't the worst this man had done to him before but Greg had a feeling he would feel that again.

The man held his arm tightly and sent the knife down to his arm for the second time. Greg let a small yelp escape from his lips.

"I think we need to have a little field trip," and then they left.

Warrick paced up and down the hall. Recently he and Grissom had to break the news about Greg. The only one who was in disbelief was Sara. Soon Grissom had gotten her to change her mind very quickly. Again they watched the tape and then again and then again.

"The only thing I can conclude is the man is older than me," Grissom had said. Warrick only nodded before asking, "How did you get that?" Grissom smirked. They both were standing over Archie at the moment and had a clean view of both Greg and the man. The man had several creases in his face from what time had done to him and he had a stern look with a lot of grey hairs in his jet black hair, or what was left of it.

Warrick formed a small 'o' with his mouth.

Nick had entered the room with a file in his hand.

"I called his cell and his home phone. His address is here though. Maybe I should go up and see if he's home?" It was more of a question than a statement. Warrick merely stared at him. Grissom pursed his lips.

"I'll go with you. Warrick you help Catherine with the Holis case," Grissom lead Nick out of the lab and to his Tahoe.

Nervously Nick knocked on Greg's apartment door. But instead of a voice yelling, 'Go away' or just the hollowness of the door it creaked open. Nick looked behind him at Grissom, who in return pursued his lips and nodded his head in gesture to enter.

Taking the gun from Nick's side he cautiously opened the door to be greeted by an uncanny darkness.

"Greg," he called out to the silent darkness. Grissom turned on the lights. The apartment was clean on the most part. There were books on shelves a TV in the corner and a couch next to a wall. A kitchen connected with the living room and a counter was the only thing the separate it. Down the hall were two doors both open. One was a closet and the other a bedroom. Nick walked down it calling his friend's name. Grissom found something else.

A couple of drops of blood were freshly left on the ground. Grissom took a swab of it.

Nick looked disappointed when he came back to Grissom.

"He's not here," he said taking an interest in Grissom's evidence.

"I found some blood on the ground," Grissom said in a rather low voice. Nick nodded slowly.

"Greg's wound open?" Grissom shook his head.

"Maybe, or maybe it's new," Nick's eyes widened.

"Greg's not alone!" Just then Grissom's phone started to ring.

"Grissom," he answered simply.

"Gil," croaked the voice.

"Brass what is it? We are looking for Greg at the moment," the impatience was not shown in his voice but the way he said it made it apparent that Grissom was irritated.

"That's what I need to tell you about. Some folks a mile away from your location said they saw a young fellow with the description like Greg's and an older man. Seconds later they hear screams. Police are headed over there but you should tag along just incase," Jim Brass was quick with details but that was because he knew that the job needed to be just as quick.

"Thanks," said Grissom and he hung up.

"We may have found Greg."

The sirens were heard and Nick and Grissom tagged along with the police as they broke into the abandoned building. An asylum that was closed down because of the murder that was never solved. Nick shivered and Grissom rose an eyebrow.

It was dark and the cool air didn't help out the creepy old building. All-of-a-sudden a scream irrupted and the attention of the cops and the CSI's were quickly drawn toward hall A.

Quickly they moved, quickly the moment passed, and quickly they were horrified. What laid upon the eyes of the LVPD was a boy chained to a bed with no mattress. Blood covered the walls and on his back were bloodied scars that read 'you will die soon.' The floors were sprayed out blood and the walls had words saying 'Greg is nothing' 'who will care?' they won't find you'. His arms were damp with blood. A scar that had MS was found on his arm except it was older. His pants were the only thing to cover him.

The thing they thought was the worst was he was still breathing.

Sorry it is kinda short and gets right to the subject of the matter. The team in my story is not broken up. I am thinking of making it a Gil/Greg. Do you guys want that? Tell me if you do or don't because if you don't I won't do that.


	6. Truth

Truth

Nick and Grissom had no words that could describe what they saw. Terror just about said it though. Unable to think of what to do but stare at the young lab tech in front of them.

Greg, weakly, opened his eyelids and moaned. How did they find him? Suddenly he realized his surroundings and gulped. His blood was everywhere and was very fresh. The smell of it made him want to puke but what was worst was knowing they saw it too.

Nick, whom found his voice, cleared his throat.

"Gr-Greg," it was all he could do because, 'Greg are you ok,' was obviously out of the question.

A slight moan was all he got.

Grissom picked up his cell and called Brass.

"We found him. Call an ambulance," his voice croaked. Just when Jim was going to ask 'What the hell is going on' Gil snapped his cell phone shut.

Greg kept still on the bed frame. The springs dug into his ribs made him yelp out. Grissom went over to help him, Nick followed close behind him. Grissom carefully took the spring out of his side.

Blood started to flow from Greg's side. Grissom quickly, with a gloved hand, applied pressure to the wound.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? GO WAIT FOR THE PARAMEDICS AND SHOW THEM WHERE WE ARE!" Yelled Nick, holding back one officer.

Greg whimpered as Gil held his hand in place.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded feeling Greg shiver a little. He moaned again tugging weakly at Gil's hand.

"Stop," he said. Trying with the last of his strength Greg kept tugging at Gil's hand. Gil was stunned. Gil knew as well as Greg that if he didn't apply pressure Greg would die.

"Greg you will die if I don't," Gil's voice was a little louder than he wanted it to be.

"I know," was Greg's response and he tried a little harder. Nick, as stunned as Grissom, heard the sirens and weakly said, "They're here."

The paramedics came rushing in, one taking Grissom's place and bandaged the wound up until they could get to the hospital.

Catherine, Warrick, and Sara came into the scene and looked around. The same astonished expressions appeared on their faces and Catherine looked at Gil.

"What happened?" And as sad as it was Gil only shrugged.

The team looked at one another and then back at the words on the wall.

"_Greg is nothing_? Who would write that?" Cried out Sara.

"_Who will care_? We do!" Catherine said, empathizing the last part.

"_They won't find you_. Does he mean us? Did Greg do this or that man?" Asked Warrick.

"Obviously that man did! Greg couldn't do this," Nick said angrily. They all looked at Grissom, who usually would say 'Follow the evidence' was for once speechless. Just a minute ago Greg was asking him to let him die.

Grissom shook his head.

"Let's go to the hospital."

* * *

"Mr. Sanders has lost a lot of blood and is, at the moment, getting lots of donors. Please hold on for at least an hour. By then he will be able to see some visitors," the doctor then walked off leaving the five CSI's alone. 

Nick shook his head wildly, Warrick stared off after the nurse, Catherine kept her eyes closed, Sara looked at her hands, and Gil was still thinking about what was happening.

An hour passed and only three people sat in the room. Sara, Warrick, and Grissom. Catherine and Nick had to work on a case.

"You may see him now," the nurse said. She led them into the room where Greg was. He had bandages on his chest. He had Band-Aids on his face his arms weren't in casts but a layer of bandage a blood package sat next to his bed.

Sara was on the verge of tears and Warrick had a look of relief yet a hint of sorrow on his face. Grissom had a blank stare on his face but his eyes showed he wasn't happy.

Greg's eyes were opened and well aware that there were four, three.

"Oh my God," was all Sara could force out of her mouth before rushing over to Greg's side. Warrick approached the end of his bed.

"How ya doing man," he tried to lighten the mood a little. Greg didn't smile. Both Warrick and Sara looked from Greg to Grissom.

"Could I talk to Greg alone?" Grissom asked without looking at Sara or Warrick.

"But-"

"Please," Grissom sternly, not asked, said. Warrick and Sara nodded and left. Grissom came around and to the side of the bed where a chair was set. Sitting down he took in all he saw once again.

"Greg I need to ask why you didn't want me to help keep you alive," Greg looked into Gil's eyes.

"Grissom, please, I don't want to-"

"Greg, why?" Gil interrupted. His voice was softer now.

Greg's bottom lip trembled.

"I didn't want to live," he said now looking to the ceiling.

"I was quite aware of that, Greg, but I want to know why," Grissom's voice was sterner.

"I didn't want to feel the pain again," Grissom raised an eyebrow.

"Again?" he asked. Greg nodded.

"Greg, do you know who he was?" Grissom knew it was hard for Greg but he needed to know.

"Yes," Greg said in a low soft voice.

"Who?" Grissom was at the edge of his seat. Greg hesitated.

"He's my father."

* * *

Yeah yeah and Darth Vader arrives. I decided not to make it a slash fic but a friendship fic. Savvy? I know it was straight to the point and that jazz but I am truly sorry. K. 


	7. Gone

Gone

"Gr-Greg," was all that Grissom could manage to say. Greg looked at him for a second before turning the other way.

"You asked," he mumbled. The unwanted memories were brought back to him and he swore for one minute he could feel each and every weapon used on his body. But it was the past and Greg was safe.

Safe.

He often longed for this word to actually mean something but for years he was afraid that it was just a lie. A word to say that it did mean something and people to stop worrying all the time but it meant nothing to him. Grissom's voice nearly gave him a heart attack.

"How long?"

At first Greg wasn't sure what he meant. It wasn't till he turned back to him, wincing at the pain in his side, that he caught the true meaning of Grissom's words.

How long has this been going on?

And to tell the truth Greg couldn't say he knew. For the longest period of his life he has been acting as if nothing were going on, nothing could hold him back, nothing could be possibly be wrong.

"Years," was all he could say without lying. Grissom didn't approve of this answer yet said nothing.

"Greg," he paused. "Why couldn't you just tell us?"

The question was simple yet the answer was complicated. Why had he not told them? Why did he run? Why did his father, of all people, do this? Why was everything going wrong? Why, why, why…..

Why didn't he fight back?

But living off whys won't change everything and it will not answer Gil Grissom's question.

He sighed.

"I was scared," partially truthful. In fact he was scared but not for his own life. For theirs.

Then he heard a scream.

Greg bolted up from the bed and would soon regret it. He knew that scream. Grissom bolted up as well cascading Greg with questions but the most used was, "What's wrong". Sweat dripped from Greg's forehead and he calmed down. Grissom didn't hear it so it must have been in his head.

The pain he felt came next. He almost, himself, screamed for a sharp pain hit him in the stomach and blood showed on his hospital gown. Grissom, horrified, frantically left the room in search for a nurse.

"Help he needs help!" he cried trying to get anyone's attention. When he did get the help needed he quickly went back to the room. Only there was one problem.

Greg was gone.

1234567890987654321

Oh I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I have been so busy with school that I have almost no free time! It took me all the time I had to make this short chapter which, by the way, I am so sorry it is short and kinda dumb. I will try harder in the future!


	8. Family Reunion

Family Reunion

"Gregory, wake your ass up."

Thud.

Greg felt the ground hit him before he was thrown. The world of shock and terror assembled into a line Greg could no longer follow. He remembered the experiments his dad used to do and he knew that he would be a lab rat once again. The thought made him shudder.

"Come on Greg! I haven't all day! Get your sorry ass up and walk cause I sure as hell ain't doin' it for you!" His dad yelled.

Greg smirked. Just like pa to be lazy, for all the damn work he does he can't carry his own injured son. But then again it was he who injured Greg.

"Come on!" He kicked Greg in the ribs sending him flying five or more feet. So dad still has some strength in him after all these years. Greg coughed up some more blood.

"And don't get my floor all dirty with your filth. Hear me?" He chuckled and nudged Greg with his foot.

"Son, get up. We have work to do." He said gently. Greg shook his head.

"Fine."

_No. Please not again!_

---------

When Gil entered the lab everyone knew what was going on. Every head that usually would perk up with interest was kept down, working. This time it wasn't a rumor, it was a fact that Greg was missing.

"How many cops are out looking for him?" Gil yelled. Catherine looked up.

"Every cop in the state is looking for him, Gil. It's only a matter of time til they find him," she said calmly. Catherine may have sounded like this was an everyday occurrence but on the inside she was shaken up. This was Greg. She could remember back when it was her fault when he got hurt in the lab explosion. He just shook it off and didn't blame her one bit.

What kind of shit did that monster do to Greg?

Gil rushed out of the lab but not before saying, "Well tell them to hurry it up, damn it!"

Sara, Warrick, Nick, and even Catherine were all shocked. Gil doesn't cuss. Nor does he get angry.

---------

The cage was small and damp just the way Greg remembered it. He sighed as he slowly slid to the ground. This just couldn't get any worse could it?

But he thought too soon for he saw another cage across from him.

"No," he whispered.

In the cage was a teenage girl with long stringy hair, dirt infested face, and baggy clothes.

She was here when Greg left years ago, she was his sister.


	9. Dazed Memories

**Dazed Memories**

"Rachel?"

The girl didn't answer. She stirred a bit but she didn't recognize Greg's presence. But that small stir caused hope to erupt in Greg's chest as he once again called out her name. And even after the eighth time Greg knew his baby sister had to be alive.

"Gr-greggo?"

The voice was small and weak but it was all Greg needed to jump to his feet and rattle the cage.

"Ray-Ray it's me!"

The girl turned slowly and when Greg saw her whole face it broke his heart. The sweet girl he remembered was barely 4. She had a beautiful face and smile with long, dark brown hair. She reminded him of his mother and...

The thought drifted away when Greg took in her appearance now. The long hair was in dire need of cleaning as did the clothes and skin. Certain mutilations to her body were either slowly forming or healing. Of course, as any other teenager, she had the natural blemishes such as a few freckles and moles and the occasional pimple but scars, also, took over he cheeks and neck. The dried blood from previous encounters with their so called 'father' caked her hair, skin, clothes, and even the small puddles in her cell, which Greg overlooked until now.

His glazed over eyes begged for tears to stream but his mind told him not to. Sometimes when Greg felt the need to have a good cry he wouldn't allow it. Not even when he was in the explosion in the lab, heard when Nick was buried, or even when his father had given him the 'call'. He told himself it was a guy thing but he couldn't help but think maybe his father had succeeded.

"Gr-gr-greggo?"

Rachel's voice had interrupted his thoughts. He looked over at her with a pained smile and almost let a tear fall when she returned the smile. Somewhere in his mind he rejoiced a little.

_Maybe he didn't succeeded with her._

"Yes hun."

"Are you real?"

The question burned him and it took everything within him to hide his shocked face.

"Yes, Ray, I'm real."

A shaky sigh could be heard and she once again surprised him.

"You said that the last time."

Greg finally let the tears roll.

---

"We tried everything, Grissom." Warrick said slowly, throwing Greg's file onto the table. "Everything! But it's no use."

Grissom raised a skeptical eyebrow and set the pen he was holding down.

"Warrick, I highly doubt you did everything. Surely Greg has a family somewhere. He only talks about them twenty-four seven." But not even the great Gil Grissom could wipe the grim look from Warrick Brown's face.

"That's just it. None of these people exist."

Grissom's expression was unreadable.

"What are you saying?"

Warrick shrugged and slumped down in a chair.

"I'm saying that this file is fake. Greg Sanders does not exist."

---

"Hello?"

She didn't bother saying her full name. Most the time when she got a call saying CALLER ID UNKNOWN she figured it to be her arrogant boss trying to be the sarcastic prick he was. But the voice on the other line almost made her drop the phone all together.

"Is that my darling daughter?"

The woman gulped inaudibly.

"My dear, not even a 'how have you been?' Goodness what have I taught you?"

"What do you want?" She asked through clenched teeth. The laugh that reached her ears through the receiver made the hairs on her neck stand on end.

"Ever been to Vegas? Quite a show here. Especially since you let your little sister with me to rot and your foolish brother as well."

The woman gasped.

"But do not freight my dear. They are alive."

The last word died out in his laughter.

"For the time being."

Then the line went dead. The woman looked at her phone and terror struck through her. Either her father had no more to say or the she forgot to pay the phone company this month and he indeed had a lot more on his mind. Seeing as the problem was the latter she took only ten minutes to pack up what she needed and flew out her front door.

---

"Ray, do you know where we are?"

Rachel looked up at Greg groggily. After two hours Greg had been able to convince Rachel he was real. She was on her toes and seemed to recognize many diseases that could cause hallucinations. Greg was very impressed but had yet to ask her how she knew them.

"An abandoned asylum," she said, bluntly. Greg shivered.

"No that's not creepy at all."

Rachel chuckled.

"Yea then don't look up."

Even though she had warned him Greg couldn't help but look up at the dim light. It was morbidly decorated in a black corpse. Female, he presumed. As soon as he was done inspecting it a fraction of a second later he jumped, covering his mouth from letting out a blood curling scream. The burnt female victim's mouth was open wide, her eyes were barely visible seeing as though they were the sockets for the bulbs.

"Told ya."

Greg whipped his head towards his sister, shock evident on his face.

"How can you be so calm?" But before he answered he knew already. Her light, too, was that of a corpse.

"You get used to it. This place is a body farm, so to speak. Dad decides he is going to study the decomposition himself. Though, personally, I don't think that he has the right state of mind to do anything with bodies, ways of dying, or lights for that matter." She smiled. Greg could no longer stand it.

"How do you know anything about decomp or diseases or anything like that? Did he ever let you out?" Greg asked. Rachel's smile was replaced with a confused expression.

"You and sis taught me to read before you both," Rachel gulped. "Before you both left. You guys told me to read every book in that library." Greg smirked and nodded.

"We did. And did you?" It was Rachel's turn to nod.

"Of course. Well I tried. I memorized quite a few and read most of em, granted I didn't know what the hell they were saying a lot of the time, but after the fire they got burned."

A lot of questions were on Greg's mind. Fire, library, how she even stayed there for so long, where his other sister was, and even the oh-so famous how do we get out of here question. But he took it slow with one question at a time.

"How did you go to the library so much? Dad isn't that stupid."

Rachel grinned.

"I made him believe I can't read. He always did enjoy watching me struggle, laughing when I held books upside down."

"I can believe that," Greg commented, gloomily. "What fire?"

"Dad couldn't stand the place any longer and decided to burn the old house down to the ground. I was caught in it." She stopped abruptly and didn't go on.

"Ray."

"Please I don't want to talk about it." Greg nodded.

He could tell she had read because her grammar was incredible for a sixteen-year-old girl who never had schooling her whole life. The thought made him smile. She was smart for her age and could survive if she was put on the street. Then the thought occurred to him. He forgot about his other sister. Asking Rachel might not be such a good idea and dwelling on the thought that she might be dead also was out of the question. So Greg had to ask the most used question in the history of being captured.

"How do we get out of here?"

Rachel didn't even think about it before answering.

"We don't."

---

She had found her way to a CSI crime lab. Sure not over twenty-nine hours ago she had gotten the odd call, but she had to do something and seeing as this was the 2nd ranked lab in the US and also the only lab in Las Vegas the woman had no other choice. Her father was dangerous and police just couldn't understand the danger, nor could she put up with laughter in her face about the matter. She was quite familiar with police laughing in her face about her father. He was a well respected man in their community and even though that was in Chicago the woman couldn't trust the police. Anyone could tell her they would take the matter seriously (and they would) but her head couldn't convince her heart.

Stepping through the doors was an easy task but once inside the building sudden memories that were locked tight in her mind let loose. It was strange and the woman couldn't explain why such a place could do that to her but it did and she couldn't bear to stand in there any longer. She was on her heel to leave when her arm was being tapped by another brunette female, like herself.

"Hi there, I'm Sara Sidle with the uh," she cleared her throat remembering she was still at her workplace. "With this crime lab. Can I help you?"

_Hodges was right. _Sara thought painfully. Here in the lab word gets around quick, and word had it that a brown haired woman walked in and stopped shy of the receptionist desk. And she stood for over fifteen minutes in a daze. Things like this happened before, in fact it was quite often that one of the CSIs looked like the woman but the fact that she was recognized or the name tag, she obviously forgot was still clipped to her shirt, stated she came from the east coast rather then the west.

"I, it's, my," words were lost on the mysterious woman's tongue and before Sara could interrupt the woman blurted out, "He's going to kill them."

Sara's eyes widened as did the other brunette and she apologized for her outburst thinking all the while how unlike her this was.

"Who?" But somehow the woman had slipped back out of the building saying a few names to herself.

---

"Grissom!" Sara Sidle's voice boomed.

Warrick, Nick, and Grissom jumped slightly and looked up at Sara, who was storming her way into the conference room.

"A woman just walked in saying how a man was going to kill some people."

Grissom looked at Sara confused.

"Sara, people come into the lab saying these things all the time. How is this any different?"

Sara sighed.

"Because when she left she kept saying 'Greg' and 'Rachel' over and over again."

"But how are we to know it's our Greg?" Asked Warrick. Sara shrugged.

"What else do we have?" She asked.

Grissom nodded.

"Did you get her name?"

But before Sara could say a word Hodges appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and answered for her.

"The ID on her shirt said 'Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital'. Name 'Alison Cameron'."

---

Ohhhh a crossover?

Dear me what have I done?

But if anyone doesn't like House or doesn't know House I'm sorry but I just had to do it.

Yay me for updating!


End file.
